A promise kept
by KiraiKenji-mehrab
Summary: They won the war, now they are summoned to the HALL OF THE GODS to be rewarded. Leo asks for Calypso to be set free, but there is a condition. She will lose her Immortality and titan powers and Leo has to get her back to the mortal world. What happens when 7 Demigods and a Satry try to get these two together? Read and find out! Other pairs included.
1. They meet again

**Summary:**They won the war, now they are summoned to the HALL OF THE GODS to be rewarded. Leo asks for Calypso to be set free, but there is a condition. They start their life together, this is their new Team Leo as we attempt to pair them up. Or is it Team CLEO?

**Mostly fluff and humor read and REVIEW! **

**A Promise Kept**

**Chapter: 1  
****They Meet Again**

_"I'm coming back for you, Calypso," Leo said to the nighttime wind. "I swear it on the River Styx." _

One year had passed after defeating Gaea, peace prevailed in Olympus. The Gods were back to normal, Nico, Reyna and Coach Hedge had succeeded in getting the Athena Parthenos just in time to stop the war.

Nobody was harmed, except for Octavian of course. He was loaded into a catapult and shot onto the lake in half-blood camp. He didn't mind though when Rachel nursed him back to health.

Completing this huge task the demigods were summoned to Olympus. All of them were rewarded, but all in all they were happy that they all survived.

_An oath to keep with a final breath_ - still remained a mystery as none of them, you know died. Piper was so glad she was wrong she kissed Jason in front of Jupiter on the battlefield. But it was safe to say they won't die anytime soon, monsters were hardly seen causing trouble.

**_Hall of Gods_**

Zeus or rather Jupiter (it was hard to tell now as all the gods had fused with their forms) stomped his feet and everyone stopped to look at him.

Zeus cleared his throat and said, "I Zeus, on behalf of the Olympian Gods, Thank you for your service, you have played a great role to stop the Giants, reunited our forms, defeated Gaea and most importantly saved Olympus." _again_ the last part he muttered under his breath.

"You have done well; I am pleased to see Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Jason Grace again. You had helped to stop the titans and now you have saved Olympus again." Athena said with a smile.

"Don't forget my son." Ares said and shot Athena look.

"Or, my daughter." Aphrodite joined in. Athena sighed, did any of them understood what she said?

"That's good; all of you had **ONE** child in the mix. May I remind you that both my son and daughter played vital role in saving Olympus." Hades laughed, almost all the parents glared at him. Hazel blushed furiously; Nico wasn't here because this meeting was only for the seven in the prophecy.

"Without my son all your child would be stuck in their camps as Gaea attacked." Hephaestus said in a bored tone.

"It was my plan you know." but somehow nobody heard Hera's voice over the argument the other gods were having.

Well this was a scene Percy thought he'd never see, Gods bragging about their children. All of them were that proud. He smiled and tugged on Annabeth's hand.

Percy wasn't offered to be a god this time around, but Jason and Frank were. They had declined as well. Percy thought this was funny how none of them wanted to be gods, Immortality? No thanks.

"Leo Valdez, What is it that you want?" Zeus said with a kind voice. "I'm guessing it's not being a God."

Leo stepped forward, took a bow and said, "No sir, but I would like to ask for something else."

"What is it?" Zeus asked calmly but a bit upset as the "big" reward was of no value to any of them.

"I wish…." He paused and thought about it. It was simple, he wanted _her_.

"I wish you free Calypso of her curse and let her return to the mortal world."

Everyone at the room looked at Zeus but it was Percy who spoke next. "I had requested for the pardon of the peaceful titans and I had mentioned Calypso specifically." Percy stepped forward, anger boiling inside him.

Annabeth took his hand and told him to calm down. "It is not a simple matter, she is a titan. One of _our_ natural enemies–"

"_Your_ 'Natural' enemies helped me and Annabeth survive in Tartarus without Damasen and Bob we couldn't have made it this far. They chose a different path. Calypso did too. But your pride-"

"**ENOUGH!**" Poseidon intervened "Son, I see you are upset but it's not so simple."

"Please." Leo said again, tears running down his face.

"I think you should reconsider." Hephaestus said to Zeus.

Zeus sighed, "Okay her curse is lifted."

Before Leo could be happy about it, Zeus spoke again, "But she will now be a mortal and she has to be brought back to the world by Leo Valdez himself."

"That's ridiculous! How can he go to a place where no man had gone twice?!" Percy protested.

"I think your friend already knows the answer." Leo nodded.

*****Present time*****

Festus blew out fire and Leo woke up. He was finally here after six months of searching. He had found Ogygia, thanks to the crystal he had taken from Calypso and Piper's charmspeak helped as well, now Festus almost seemed like a living being not a machine, though Leo had never thought of him as a machine. He'd be there in a few short minutes. He jumped off the back of the metal dragon now back to his original state with some new upgrades.

Leo didn't judge how far land was and crashed into the sand, Festus laughed. He dusted himself off and saw his reflection on the water, he was a little taller now might be as tall as _her_. He was wearing the clothes she made for him.

Telling Festus to stay he made his way towards her part of the island.

As expected she was in her garden, busy in her work to even notice the giant metal dragon or the crash. He approached her using his ninja skills (he practiced duh).

Surprisingly she didn't notice his presence, Leo was disappointed in a way maybe she forgot about him. But he didn't let that get him down.

He finally spoke but could hardly get the words out, "You think those plants will grow in Houston."

She could not believe it, that voice. It was Leo, but she was almost afraid to turn around thinking he wouldn't be there. It had happened a lot since he left, she'd hear him, see him but when she approached he'd be gone.

Did he forget about her? Was it really just another _empty _promise?

Gathering all the courage she had, she turned around. Then she looked at him standing there, those curly black hair, his brown eyes, he was a bit taller now. Seeing him tears welled up in her eyes. This couldn't be, he can't be here, can he?

"Speechless, huh? I have that effect on ladies." He joked but as he said tears welled up in his eyes too, his voice cracked.

Calypso stepped forward but froze scared thinking this might be another illusion. "Full promise, _Kept_; see I don't make empty promises."

He took a step forward, the gap between them decreasing. She took a step forward as tears fell down her cheeks, she still couldn't form words. What would she say to him?

"Calypso…I think I Lov-" She grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss. This is the second time she cut him off like that. But in all honesty he didn't mind. She pulled back for a second just to say what Leo had failed to finish, "I love you Leo." And he did as well, but she already knew that.

Leo wished that he could kiss her for eternity but he needed the damned oxygen. They broke apart to catch their breath.

"Let's go, we have a shop to run."

**Tell me if I should continue this. Or keep it a one shot? I have a story planned out, but won't bother if people don't like it.**


	2. Conditions

**Thank you for the reviews, now I will definitely continue this. Your reviews really boosted my confidence. So this chapter is for you guys,**

**Dragonrider2345, Guest1922, Tyler, 3 more Guest's?**

**I don't own Percy Jackson.**

**Chapter-2 Conditions**

Calypso was dreaming, no way this could be possible. That smile, that voice, it was Leo with his hands around her waist. She buried her head onto his chest. She smelled like cinnamon, her caramel hair braided over one shoulder. She looked exactly like when he had left her with the promise.

_The promise he had kept_…

Calypso was working too fast for Leo to follow, he told him to take a sit on the bench in the beach. And vanished into the cave coming back only to set the table, Leo offered to help. But Calypso declined, saying she could handle it.

Festus was flying in circles over the sea, definitely enjoying himself. After Leo turned him into a dragon again, it seemed like he had a mind of his own. Sneaking out in the night to fly, maybe go date with a hellhound? Sometimes Leo would sleep on Festus's back and wake up in different places; he once woke up by the alarms…in camp Jupiter.

Leo sighed, this was perfect. They should get a home by the beach when he and Calypso got -. Leo stopped his mind from going further into that thought. Its clear Calypso liked him, but love? She was overwhelmed with happiness when she saw Leo come maybe that's why she said she loved him.

But Leo was head over heels for her. Not like the time with Echo or Khione. Calypso didn't hate to get her hands dirty; she worked hard at what she did. Leo really liked that about her.

Last time when Leo was leaving, she only kissed him to make him stop making poisonous promises she knew he couldn't keep.

Before Leo could think of any more scenarios Calypso came in with some food. As always they smelled great and were delicious as well. They talked about kicking the Dirt Bags behind; Leo filled her in about the quest.

Soon in was getting dark out. The sun was setting with a beautiful red color, painting the sky a warm red. Festus came down and settled at a place on the beach. Calypso and Leo were walking down the beach.

"That's Festus?" Calypso pointed at the bronze dragon.

"Yep" Leo said smiling proud, he had done a great job fixing him up you know. They walked closer to him.

"I thought he was destroyed", She said with a sad tone.

"So was your fountain", they both laughed remembering about it. Calypso had brought him some clothes and Leo was well taken by in surprise. They were finally warming up to each other by then.

Calypso tried to pet the dragon, he made some squeaking sound and for a moment she was scared. Seeing this Leo told her its okay, he likes it. And the dragon did, for a moment Leo was jealous of him. That was stupid so he quickly forgot about that.

"How did you get here?" Calypso finally asked him, taking him by surprise again on this very spot on the beach.

Leo sighed, he had to tell her sooner or later "I died, I'm here to take your place and you can take my place in the mortal world. You can live in Olympus if you like; they have a great view from up there".

Calypso was wide eyed ready to break down any moment. When Leo laughed out and said it was joke. You can guess what happened next.

She kissed him passiona- No. She slapped him and started to cry.

Shit, I'm such a…He hugged her. She stopped after five minutes, or so. _Time was hard on Ogygia._

"You are insufferable", Calypso said to him and punched him on the shoulder. _Girls do hit hard if they wanted to._

But Leo didn't let it show, "heard that before" Leo muttered.

"Zeus lifted your curse…but there are some conditions" Leo told her.

"What conditions?" She asked him, wiping her face.

"I had to find you, piece of cake. It took me only six months."

"Alone? And how is that possible?"

"Festus was with me, and I made a deal with Hermes, God of Travelers and all. He was more than happy to help me when I delivered those Anniversary gifts to Hades so he could give it to Persephone. Hades helped me too, making me invisible to enemies. And Hermes made it possible for me to come here _twice_ you can say he gave me VIP passes I found you with that crystal and Festus and I followed it here."

Calypso was stunned; he went that far for me? Why?

"Anyway getting back won't be a problem, because I found the perfect portal which would take us like five hours. Sorry you had to wait, I tried to come sooner-"He was cut off when she hugged him.

"You came back for me, that's enough for me." She sobbed.

"But there's another condition" Leo cleared his throat. "Now Calypso think really hard about this, this can make you life worse. Zeus said you will lose all you Titan powers and immortality when you leave Ogygia."

Immortality was more of a curse than a gift; Zeus was actually helping her right now. Thought Leo didn't understand that then. But now Calypso could live a normal life, have a family and die with _Him _all the way.

Calypso finally said, "Piece of cake, right?"

**She meets him next. Guess who? Please take the time to put in a review, it'll take you 5-10 seconds but will give me a day's happiness, I'm ready to trade my soul for it. And you'll get a chapter quicker.**

**-KK**


	3. Late night conversation

**Guess whose back? With a new chapter? This guy! Have fun.**

**Guys…please leave a review :'(**

**I don't own Percy Jackson.**

**Chapter- 3 Late night conversations**

They had dinner; Calypso put a BIG blanket over Festus to keep him warm. Leo didn't tell her he had a built in heater. It would kill the moment. Leo found his stretcher and put it next to Festus. That's when Calypso came back.

"What are you doing?" Calypso asked him, her body shaking. It was cold out.

"I'm saving the world by going to sleep", He said sheepishly. "But you could figure it out by yourself".

"But it's cold out here, what are you doing thinking of sleeping here?"

"There are not many options available your highness" He joked and Calypso scowled.

"You...c-could s-stay i-inside if you w-wanted", Calypso stammered, not for the cold though. She started to blush.

"Are you sure Calypso? It's no problem if I stay here", He went closer to her and bought out fire from his pinky. "I am the human torch".

"Would you stop talking and come already? It's cold here." She stomped her feet impatiently, trying to regain her composure.

Leo nodded; he took of his jacket and covered her with it. And they walked back to the cave/house. Leo wished he could stay there; it was so…home-like? Leo couldn't find a way to describe it other than perfect.

Of course, there was only one bed. No wonder she was blushing like that.

"So you got a futon or something? I can sleep on the floor." Leo volunteered but he really wanted to sleep with her. But at the same time he was nervous. What if he snored? Or **drooled** on her bed? Or on **her**?! Too much pressure.

"T-the b-bed is b-big enough" She's so cute when she stammered. She still had his jacket on; she wasn't really planning on wearing it to bed did she?

Leo blushed and turned around pretending to take in the view of the room. It was really beautiful, all the portraits. This was the first time he was here in her bedroom.

Calypso gave him a change of clothes and then they went to bed, Calypso put a pillow between them to make a boundary/wall. They both had their backs to each other.

"Your dad visits me sometimes, brings me inventions to help me live here. He was really kind to me. Like a father I never had." Calypso stated, Leo decided not to interrupt but said _hmm_ so she'd know he's listening.

"He said someday he'd help persuade Zeus. But the last time I saw him was when he came for Percy", She choked at _his_ name. Leo couldn't help but feel bad; maybe she still had feelings for him. I mean she only saw him 3-4 years ago.

"Anyway it's still not good enough excuse for using this island as one of his dustbins. He throws his METAL HERE AND-" she stopped when Leo tapped her shoulder. She was facing him now. Seeing him all her anger fades away.

"You know that metal helped me make sure my friends were alright", Leo told her. They were so close now, both facing each other. Only a pillow between them, damn **God of Boundaries! HERMES!**

She nodded but said, "But still, he stopped visiting after that. They didn't keep their promise. They let some other titans free but forgot about me."

It was true, but if she was free she would've never met Leo. Saying that may make him sad and surely when she looked at him she saw his eyes. He tried to hide it but it was too late.

"But then I wouldn't have met you", She said and blushed. "Maybe Hephaestus planned it, because he knew no girl would _fall in love_ with you if they weren't alone with you on an island."

Wide eyed Leo couldn't believe what he had heard, "So you did fall for me, didn't you?"

"I never said that Valdez, go to sleep. Stop talking I'm trying to sleep you know", She turned back to hide the shade of pink that was showing on her cheek.

Leo smiled to himself and turned back, not mentioning that she was the one who started the conversation. "Good night, Calypso"

"Shut up" She said with a yawn. Just when you thought she couldn't get any cuter, she did.

**Sorry, she didn't meet ****_Him _****like I said. But this was my favorite chapter so far, I had fun writing it. Hope you did too…**

**Liked it? Now REVIEW!**

**-KK**


	4. Goodbye Ogygia

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**THANK YOU. I LOVE YOU ALL! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HAPPY IT MAKES ME…**

**Dedications: **** Percalypso, Clarissa Daughter of Ares, Doodumba, The Librarian, Percabeth Jackson chase **

**You guys inspired me to give you this chapter so fast XD**

**Chapter-4 Goodbye Ogygia**

Calypso was the first one to wake up; she noticed she was still wearing his jacket. She blushed at the thought. She opened her eyes slowly, her head was on something. It moved rhythmically and was beating slowly.

Now pillows don't do that kids, peoples chest does.

GODS OF OLYPMUS, she was there lying peacefully using his chest as a pillow. His hands were on her waist encircling her. She was beet red right now, Leo moved a little. Calypso took one of the pillows and put it in her place, it seemed as Leo was complaining. But he was still asleep.

Well that was close; she can't think what would happen if he realized what he was doing.

He looked cute… while sleeping, wait what was she thinking? And why did she blush so much when with him? Does she have feelings for him?

Calypso decided to pack her things and make breakfast to get her mind of things, she need to say goodbye to her garden and all. Leo had said last night they'd start their journey in the morning.

***Leo's POV***

Where is she? I woke up to find out she wasn't here on the bed, early riser. Then again Leo travelled for six months he needed rest. He got up and got dressed in him usual attire minus the jacket, she must have gone to wash it or something.

I came outside and prepared Festus for the long awaited journey. I can't even imagine how she must feel. She had been here for so long, her home she was leaving it forever.

That's when I heard her walking towards me with nothing but a small bag on her right hand. She was wearing my jacket; she looked good in it, a white sundress under it.

"What's in the bag?" He asked her with his signature grin on.

"All I need, I don't have anything to take with me to the new world." Leo felt bad for asking her that, but he guess he'd have to act happy to keep her from being sad.

"Ya, I still don't know what's in the bag? That was really vague", He laughed.

She forced a smile, but I could see she was still sad. Hell I would be too; no matter how bad this was it was still her home. The mortal world might scare her, everything was new. Everything changed in the time she was here.

"Seeds, Valdez. Remember "Leo and Calypso's Garage: Auto Repair and Mechanical Monsters." Or did you forget" She asked him.

"I would never forget about it" Leo said and got back to preparing Festus. "Anytime you want to return the jacket you can".

Calypso blushed and stomped her foot, "I made it Valdez I can use it too!" She never used the Valdez name unless she was murderous angry or just embarrassed. Leo guessed it was the latter.

"Okay", He said and went back to him work.

***End of POV***

***2 Hours Later***

They both climbed on the back of the big bronze dragon, Leo was in front. He was the pilot after all. Calypso grabbed onto his shirt, but as soon as Festus took flight she circled her arms around Leo. She stiffed a cry for help.

She soon buried her head on his back and started sobbing.

"You okay there?" Leo couldn't help but be concerned.

"It's just, I never thought such a day would come" Calypso said between sobs and her grip tightened on Leo.

Leo didn't say anything; she needed her space right now.

***5 Hours later***

They were now in New York, the portal took them here. You can say it's like a Labyrinth find the right way and you could go halfway across the world in minutes.

"Well I have to get you to camp first, Dionysus is there. He can be the God to sign you free. I don't feel like going to Olympus", Leo thought Calypso might just break down in front of thoseGods. Dionysus was much better choice since he didn't give a shit about anything.

"You feel any different? Like weak or something?" Leo asked her, concern evident on his voice.

"Do you know who you are talking to Valdez, I feel great", She said and hugged him tighter and then rested her head on him shoulder. Maybe she used the name Valdez when she was feeling like cuddling as well. Leo wished this moment could last forever, but soon they will arrive to their destination.

Soon they flew through the magical barrier on camp Half-blood. Some demigods were playing tag with nymphs, some sword fight, and the Apollo kids playing basketball. As soon as Festus landed next to the lake some demigods from Hephaestus cabin, Leo's half-siblings came to greet him.

"You're back, took you six months? You are destroying our reputation Valdez", a girl with black hair asked him.

"Hey try finding a hidden island in the middle of nowhere", Leo managed to say before some of his half brothers tackled him to the ground.

Nobody noticed Calypso until Annabeth came running to the spot. Her blond hair done in a ponytail, she was dressed for sword fighting classes. She first noticed the big bronze dragon as it flew up her cabin.

She extended her hand to Calypso; she hesitated for a second but then took her hand. She looked beautiful Calypso thought, she was oblivious to the fact that the girl opposite to her thought the same about her.

"I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena. You must be Calypso it's a pleasure to meet you". She was nice but she examined her with her eyes. Calypso thought it was a little weird.

"Yes I'm Calypso, former Titan I guess", so she was the one who was with Percy at that time. "So you're the Calypso talked about. Thank you for taking care of Percy" Hearing the name Calypso's eyes widened in shock for a brief second. But she regained composure _He_ talked about me? Isn't this the girl, Annabeth? The name he kept saying in his sleep?

Leo came up to them, with the signature grin plastered to his face. He was covered in dirt. No doubt from his "reunion" with his siblings.

"So I see you've met Annabeth", he addressed to Calypso, who in return nodded.

"Let's go to Chiron and tell him the news", Annabeth suggested and led the way.

"We have to meet Dionysus too", Leo said and followed Annabeth.

Calypso didn't move for a moment. Percy was all that was on her mind. The people at the camp were like a family to Leo, Annabeth and…Percy. She became nervous.

Right then someone put arms around her shoulder. She quickly snapped out and looked at the person.

**So who is it? Percy?**

**REVIEW and find out at the next chapter, coming this time tomorrow. I'll release the chapter quickly if I get 10 reviews today, you'll get it in an hour. It's ready XD**

**-KK**


	5. Percy Jackson

**Guess whose here with a new chapter? **

**Enjoy and read the Author's note in the end.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson, but you already know that.**

**Chapter- 5 Percy Jackson**

**Previously on A promise Kept**

"Let's go to Chiron and tell him the news", Annabeth suggested and led the way.

"We have to meet Dionysus too", Leo said and followed Annabeth.

Calypso didn't move for a moment. Percy was all that was on her mind. The people at the camp were like a family to Leo, Annabeth and…Percy. She became nervous.

Right then someone put arms around her shoulder. She quickly snapped out and looked at the person.

It was a girl, strong build, she was sweating Calypso guessed she had practice maybe and she had an aura that said she was an Ares child. But not a ruthless one, she seemed calmer. She had brown hair and brown eyes; she looked beautiful when she smiled.

"You okay there?" she asked, Calypso blinked at her.

"Leo and Annabeth are calling for you", she pointed at their direction and Calypso followed it to see Leo waving at her. A few steps away from him stood Annabeth. Leo was coming towards her.

"I'm Clarissa by the way, see ya at dinner", with that Clarissa left. Calypso thanked her and she nodded in return.

Leo finally reached her and said, "What's up?"

"The sky idiot, you could probably tell if you looked", Calypso replied.

"Not what I meant, but let's go", Leo extended his hand.

Seeing his extended hand she blushed on the thought of them holding hands together. Leo noticed she was blushing and blushed too realizing what he was doing and dropped his hand. Thank you ADHD.

"Come one guys", Annabeth yelled, alarming them of her presence.

Calypso quickly grabbed his hand and walked towards Annabeth. Leo was shocked but couldn't say a word. Her hands were so soft and warm and fit perfectly with his. He wanted to never let go.

Chiron had left a few minutes earlier, something about a party ponnies emergency. So they were greeted by the annoyed voice of Dionysus. Annabeth told them to go on and that she'll meet them in 30 minutes for dinner. They both nodded still holding hands.

Annabeth noticed but didn't comment on it, as Leo was probably supporting the nervous Calypso. And they had the whole night to talk about it anyway. Annabeth and Calypso knew each other for more than a half hour now. Giving the tor and all but she liked Calypso. Maybe they could be good friends.

"Leo you can let go now", Calypso told Leo. Leo immediately let go and gave a sheepish smile. Calypso instantly regretted it. The feeling of his hand on hers was nice.

"Oh it's you, Drew Andrews and a girl I don't know", a middle aged man came into the office.

Drew Andrews, he couldn't be that far off.

"Leo Valdez, sir", he corrected Dionysus and continued, "I have come back from my quest in Ogygia. And have brought Calypso with me. She is no longer Immortal or a ti-"Leo was cut off by the wine god we all love so much.

"Ya ya, don't care. You are probably here for my signature? Gods Zeus is lame", Thunder struck outside. "He's a little mean to us Carla. Don't mind it's nothing personal Zeus likes to punish others" Hey you can't blame him for complaining being stuck in this camp.

Calypso managed a smile. "Well you are free blah blah blah let's go for dinner", Dionysus said and vanished in a purple smoke.

"Leo Valdez eat up you are too skinny to be Hephaestus son", Dionysus voice sounded all over the room.

"I'm not skinny I'm slim", Leo said and Calypso laughed. Calypso followed him outside.

Calypso was stunned to see all these demigods there; she didn't realize so many demigods lived here at camp when she was on tour an hour ago. There were some satyrs and nymphs as well.

Then she spotted _him_. Coming towards her, his black hair were a bit shorter now than she remembered, his green eyes looked directly into her as if he could see her soul from there. He was alone wearing an orange t-shirt and blue jeans.

Leo looked at her, but was hurt when he saw the look on her face. He could see she still loved him, even if she didn't that look gave it away. Still Leo managed to grin like usual and said, "I'll be back, I need to check on Festus".

Before Calypso could stop him he was gone. She turned back to be face to face with Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, savior of Olympus.

The one who left her in Ogygia…

**What happens next? 10 Reviews and you'll find out. I gave 5 chapters back to back BUT my FINALS EXAM is starting TOMORROW! So you have to wait 2-3 days for updates. But I have the next chapter prepared. I'll release it when we hit the 30 reviews mark.**

**So what are you waiting for? Review :D**

**-KK**


	6. Forgiven

**Thanks for all the reviews! I love you all and so you get this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Special thanks to,**

**The Librarian, JustNotNormal, bookworm0313, PERCALYPSO** THANKS FOR REVIEWING AND ENCOURAGING ME!

I really don't, McShizzleGirl , Teamjeyna12 WELCOME ABOARD! Thanks for the reviews!

**Chapter-6 forgiven**

**Previously on "A promise Kept"**

Leo looked at her, but was hurt when he saw the look on her face. He could see she still loved him, even if she didn't that look gave it away. Still Leo managed to grin like usual and said, "I'll be back, I need to check on Festus".

Before Calypso could stop him he was gone. She turned back to be face to face with Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, savior of Olympus.

The one who left her in Ogygia…

**Forgiven**

"Calypso", Percy sighed. "I'm so sorry. I thought they freed you. But I didn't even make sure you were safe". He sounded so sincere, he really felt sad about it. He blames himself for the whole mess while the Gods are the one to be blamed.

Calypso wanted to melt at that point. She liked Percy, maybe even loved him. She accepted that. But does she still love him? No, she told herself. She already got over it. There was someone else on her mind now, all over her mind, annoying her!

"It's okay", she replied. "My knight in a shiny armor or rather a metal dragon saved me, it's not your fault. I don't hate you or anything". It was a surprise to the both how she could talk to him so naturally after all this.

"Thank you." Percy said, it was hard to be mad when you look at him green eyes anyway. And Calypso wasn't good at holding grudges. She'd forgive the Gods too, eventually.

"Leo is a great guy. He pleaded to the Gods for you, he cried like a baby. We joked about it later but he did his best to rescue you. He searched for you alone, not knowing where to go. And I couldn't even help him", Percy sounded sad, he felt guilty he couldn't help Leo. But it was one of the conditions.

"I know you stood up for me as well, Percy Thank you", Calypso gave him a hug. It felt friendly not like the ones he gets from Annabeth or the old Calypso. It wasn't a sad hug as the last one; it was like he could feel her happiness through it.

"Well I'm glad you are here", Percy smiled and led her to his table and introduced her to Grover, his half brother Tyson and Annabeth.

"Wait you two know each other?" Percy was shocked, but happy too. It was like she and Annabeth were buddies now, they hugged each other and Calypso sat next to her. Percy and the other two sat opposite to them.

"Ya we met a while ago", Annabeth said and started to eat.

"You didn't tell me such a beautiful girl loved you Percy", Calypso said to Percy, they both blushed.

"You didn't tell her that?" Annabeth teased him, they all laughed.

"Calypso is very beautiful, I can see why brother would forget about everything else", Tyson said and they all laughed except Percy who was flustered.

"Ya go on, joke all you want. I hate you guys." Percy stuck his tongue out.

"I can't believe my boyfriend is this childish", Percy shrugged and continued eating his food.

"What are they doing?" Calypso pointed at the stroll brothers.

"Oh they are putting food on the fire as offering to their Godly parents", Annabeth explained it to her.

"You want to do it?" Grover asked her as he ate his plate.

"I'm not a big fan of Gods…but I have to do it for someone", she took a piece of her pizza and offered it to Hephaestus.

"Thank you", she said under her breath.

Calypso had a blast throughout the dinner, but she just couldn't help miss Leo. Where was he? She said her goodnights to the gang and headed to find him.

"Wait Calypso", Annabeth raced up to her, Percy a few yards away. "Where are you going?"

Calypso hesitated; Annabeth figured it out quickly being the wisdom's daughter and all. But she didn't want to ask her about it.

"Well come to my cabin when you are done, we are staying together tonight. We have stories to share", Annabeth hugged her. Calypso said Thank you and smiled.

Annabeth turned around and started to leave. "He might be on the sword practicing arena", with that she left to join Percy; soon they disappeared with the night fog.

Calypso was genuinely happy for them, if leaving behind made them get together she was happy he did it. They were good for each other, they balanced each other out.

How do you find a scrawny guy in the dark?

You look for his giant metal dragon. Come on, which one is easier to find? Exactly

He was sitting in a bench on the far side of the arena watching Festus and a hellhound play with a big ball. Now that's something you don't see every day.

Leo didn't notice her sitting next to him. She poked him once and he jerked up and saw her. He didn't know if he was happy to see her or not. But it made his heart skip a beat. She was so close.

"Hi", Calypso said and pushed his playfully, "You missed dinner".

"Hmm…."

"What's up?" She felt odd saying it; she had asked Annabeth about it during dinner. Leo looked at her. "See I'm getting it", she smiled. Leo loved that smile. He couldn't help but smile back.

"Are you feeling okay?" she took his hand on her and checked his forehead with the other. They both blushed thank Gods it was dark around.

"I'm fine, I just didn't feel like eating", Leo said, her hand still holding his own. It was warm, it was really cold out. It was comforting and warm. But somehow it didn't feel right to Leo.

"Want me to cook something for you? Demeter cabin has a kitchen, they said I can cook anything anytime, as long as I leave some for them to taste and share recipes", Calypso looked at the sky, there were no star. Her first night on the mortal world it's so different than she had imagined. She never thought she'd ever come to see a demigod camp.

"Its fine", he smiled. But Calypso could see it was a fake one, used to mask his sadness. "I'm going to bed, I'll see you tomorrow", Leo said and she let his hand go and it went cold in an instant, he missed the feeling already.

And with that Leo was gone, leaving Calypso there with Festus and a Hellhound…playing with a ball.

**Next time, you get to see Calypso and Annabeth's girl talk. Me bring a guy will try my best with my zero experience. And also a Leo's POV, explaining things, some special guests might show up *wink***

**Review! 50 reviews and get a chapter. Thanks for wishing me luck, today's exam was good.**

**-KK**


	7. Nico

Sorry guys it took so long. I even broke the streak! But as soon as the count hit 50 I updated. See sometimes I'm serious.

Thanks and love to all the reviewers! You don't know how happy it makes me to see them. SO make me MORE happy XD.

* * *

**Chapter-7 Nico**

Calypso walked back to the main area of the camp alone. She saw a boy in front of the Hades camp, other than him no one was around, he was wearing a black T-shirt and black jeans. He looked really pale, when he saw her his eyes went wide for a brief moment but he regained composure.

Maybe he was bad with people because he wasn't sure if he should speak to her. Calypso saw him in such a state so she went ahead and greeted him.

"I'm Nico, son of Hades", Calypso was a little shocked, and Nico noticed it and she felt a little guilty.

"Sorry", she said to him.

"It's okay; people are sometimes scared of me. Even Stroll brothers don't play pranks on me", he seemed sad for someone who doesn't get picked on.

"Well I was a titan, I can relate".

"But you are nice and everyone knows that. Congratulations by the way Leo found you."

"Your dad helped you know, I don't think otherwise I'd be here today." Nico smiled at the comment, a genuine smile, he should smile more often.

"I know he's cool now after the reunification of the Gods. He seems more…kind. Not sure if it is good for business", Nico was holding a card on his hand.

"What's that?" Calypso asked in the next ten minutes Nico explained all about myth-o-magic to her. To his surprise she wasn't bored, she was pretty eager to know. He felt sad for her, he missed 70-80 years of the world but she missed eons.

"I'm not from this time either, so if you need any help with anything here's my card. Just say Hades three times I'll come as soon as possible."

"Sure will, time-buddy", Calypso wasn't sure if she got that one right but it made him smile. She took the card it was all black except silver "B" on the face of it.

"What's the B for?" as soon as she asked it, she felt terrible. The smile was gone and replaced with a fake sad one, his eyes went downcast and he seemed paler.

"I'll tell you later", Nico said.

"Can you take me to the Athena's cabin?" Calypso asked, they walked over to the cabin. Calypso said her thanks and he nodded. He sunk into his own shadow and was gone. Now that didn't surprise her.

* * *

Leo sat and looked at some blueprints, but he just couldn't get her off his mind. And he was hungry. He began to tinker with a metal dog, uncompleted. But it kept him occupied. It wasn't his project but his half brother asked him if he could help with it.

That face kept flashing before his eyes. She was in love with Percy; he didn't have to be an Aphrodite kid to know that. Its true Percy swept her of her feet when she saw him for the first time, whereas she threw a tantrum when she saw him.

"Instant Rejection: Completed"

Even though he saved her he never thought of her as he owned her. It was a promise; he'd do it again for a friend. Maybe that's what they were "friends". Leo decided he didn't hate it. Percy or Jason was a better fit for her anyway.

But still it hurts, he loves her. For the first time in his life he thought he had a chance, but he's friend-zoned…bro-zoned. Even Aphrodite has an affair with Ares even though she's his dad's wife.

He inherited a lot from his mother but one thing he didn't was looks, he wasn't ugly. He knew that but he was never a first choice. The seventh wheel, the one who makes others laugh as his friends ride off to the sunset. Made for comic relief, even Calypso liked Percy better.

That thought made him want to curl up and die. He was just a lovesick boy, even being burned felt better.

* * *

***Back at Athena's cabin***

"Oh my GOD, he's so hot."

"I could just melt."

"He seems better than that one."

"Ya you're right, I love him more."

WAIT! I said **_Athena's _**cabin man, not _Aphrodite._

***The real Athena's cabin…that was a cabin not Athena's but Aphrodite's. This is it, why am I over explaining things!***

"Did you find him?" Annabeth asked after Calypso said into a new set of cloths from Annabeth and freshened up.

"Yes, he seemed upset and didn't want to talk to me." Annabeth noticed that maybe He wasn't the only one who was sad. Calypso was sad ever since she came here.

"Can I ask you something?" Calypso sat next to her and nodded _sure._ Annabeth took a deep breath.

"Do you like Leo? Because I noticed…some things or maybe it's just my imagination. I shouldn't have asked."

"It's okay. I don't know really. It's not clear anymore; the _curse _makes it hard for me to understand. I loved all the other demigods before him; that was part of the curse. But with Leo it was different. I like him, I like to be with him and I feel sad to see him upset. But I'm not sure of my feelings anymore. So I don't want to give him the wrong impression until I'm sure. And I don't know if he likes me."

"I know he does, he saved you."

"But…" She sobbed. "It's hard for me you know, not to know how I really feel." Annabeth hugged her and let her cry.

* * *

*****6 AM*****

"You guys finally arrived" Annabeth nodded at Piper, Jason, Frank and Hazel.

"Why am I here again?" Percy asked; he was still in his Naruto pajamas. "They just arrived 30 minutes ago, couldn't this have waited."

"She wants to play match-maker", someone in the back ground said and they all jumped, Nico came out behind a tree.

"You scared me", Frank said.

"Don't I always."

"Hi Nico", Jason shook Nico's hand.

"Match-maker?" Hazel asked.

"You guys are here for two days, so we better get started immediately."

"Which two do we have to shove inside a closet?" now Grover showed up from behind another tree. (Hey I missed him in the HOO series; he's playing a part here!)

"Leo and Calypso", Annabeth said with a big smile, nobody was sure if they liked the smile.

_This can't end well… _ Nico thought and scooted closer as Annabeth began to tell them her plan.

* * *

**Review and give me IDEAS! Because I just thought about it just now so I got nothing. My story just got off track.**

**It's going to be 50 chapters at the least so we got time. And we still haven't got to the part where they start to live together. So this is important.**

**-KK**


	8. Day ONE

**SORRY!** **My exams just ended…Just in time for WORLD OTAKU DAY!**

**I'm really sorry guys, but I only have this chapter to make it up to you all…**

**So read and review XD**

**I don't own Percy Jackson…**

**Chapter: 8 Day one**

**Plan A (Annabeth) Part 1**

Later that day at about 9am everyone was having their breakfast. Annabeth was with Calypso and Nico was sitting next to Jason eating his breakfast, Piper and Percy sitting on the opposite to them.

As soon as Calypso sat in the table Jason and Piper stood up and walked away waving goodbye to them. Leo was a little surprised as none of them even finished their breakfast. Well they were a weird couple anyway so Leo didn't mind.

"Annabeth I need to talk to you", Percy stood up grabbed Annabeth and ran off to sunset…or to the training grounds.

Calypso and Leo didn't talk both of them ate in silence.

The plan was failing.

**Plan A (Annabeth) Part 2**

"It's not over yet", Annabeth said to reassure the other three with her. There was no doubt that the plan failed.

"It failed", Percy face palmed.

"Of course it did, I like to eat in silence too unlike you guys.", the four of them jumped when they heard the voice behind them. Ah Nico! Always making a great entrance. "But I got it covered".

"Did you finish the preparations?" Annabeth asked Nico as the others looked at them, confused.

"Yes".

"Ok guys as I said, It's not over yet".

As soon as she finished saying it, a giant eagle crashed into the table and broke it.

Leo and Calypso managed to escape unharmed, though now they were in an interesting position…Leo was on top of Calypso. Calypso blushed and closed her eyes. Leo hurriedly got up and gave her a hand and she stood up. They dusted themselves of and said their goodbyes and headed in opposite directions.

**-o-**

"Damn it!" Nico punched the tree behind him. His sudden outburst surprised everyone, but nobody let it show.

"Don't worry, It was close…I mean they were close", Piper said to cheer Nico up.

"Ya man we'll get them next time", Jason said and Piper put her hand on Nico's shoulder.

"What was supposed to happen anyway? I mean we got the best out of that, unless you wanted to send them to the hospital", Percy thought out loud, Annabeth glared at him and went away.

**Plan: Failed**

**Plan B (Grover) Part X**

"Why is it part X?" Percy asked his satyr friend. They were back at their headquarters or as we like to call it, Percy's room. It was empty most of the time. Well when Annabeth wasn't there anyway.

"It makes it sound cool!" Grover said with so much energy it made Percy believe him.

"What's the plan?" Percy asked with the same enthusiasm.

"THEY'LL CLEAN THE STABLES TOGETHER!" They all cheered as Grover finished his explaining his idea is a short sentence.

"YEAH! Wait- what?"

"That's not romantic!" Annabeth slammed her hand on the floor; they were sitting on the floor, everyone sweat-dropped.

Nico went back to brooding…

**Plan: Failed**

**Plan C (Frank) Part 1**

"Grover's idea gave me an idea!" Everyone looked at Frank.

"You can't be serious", Percy stared at him with disbelief "How can one get inspiration from that idea?"

"You are gonna like it", Frank reassured him. "Force those two to take the class together! What's more romantic than a Pegasus ride together?"

"A journey to the house of Hades from Tartarus", Percy joked. "But I love the Idea".

"Let's do it", that cheered Nico up.

***..***

"But I don't know how to ride a Pegasus", Calypso sighed. Annabeth and a girl named Hazel dragged her to the stables. The place stinks, someone should clean it, and she should do it she thought. But Annabeth was talking about riding a Pegasus. She loved these creatures, they were magnificent.

She would love to ride it, but Leo who was standing next to Jason was against the idea. He "hated" flying in anything other than Argo II or Festus.

"Let me tell you guys what doesn't matter…It doesn't matter what you think! You are riding the Pegasus together and that's that!"

"Yo Nico calm down man", Leo gave him a nervous smile and Calypso nodded. They both climbed on the Pegasus, Blackjack.

Blackjack was told to give them a tour around the place, not to far though. There was a big problem, none o f them knew how to ride a Pegasus, and though Blackjack was trained he didn't like Leo and Calypso sitting there like amateurs.

You could place a satyr between the two because of the distance between them. So Blackjack decided to have some fun.

"Mother of Zeus! He's falling", Grover cried out.

"Jason, Frank go get them", Hazel shouted to the two boys as they prepared to take flight but stopped.

Blackjack again shot upwards, the speed was unbelievable. He was in freestyle mood, doing all the flips and tricks he liked. The passengers on the other hand were not having a good time. They spent their time screaming their lungs out, Calypso held onto Leo as if her life depended on it…and it did.

The terrifying experience ended five minutes later when the teens left the Stables to find the nearest restrooms.

**Plan: Failed**

***Poseidon Headquarters***

"Well that was a beeping disappointment", Jason said as he sat down in the table they had arranged for the cause. The dining pavilion was missing one bench now.

"Don't worry this was only Day 1, I got things planned for the next two days", Annabeth smirked.

"Well I did say this won't end well, now I know someone might just finish the prophecy and beeping die", Nico vanished from where he was standing.

**End of Day one.**

Hope you guys will forgive me, please review. I want to update in the next two days. I need inspiration (review)!

So inspire me! (Review!)

-KK


	9. Day two

**Thank you so much for the reviews! It made me want to write more… Well otaku day just passed and I'm one, so yah…Anime Haters may not like this one.**

**Don't own Percy Jackson or Naruto.**

**Chapter: 9 Day Two**

"Thanks for staying a extra day", Percy thanked Hazel and Frank.

"Jason and Piper are here for a month or two, so I figured why not stay one more day", Frank said and shook hands with Percy.

It was the morning of Day 2, who knows what today had in store. Both Hazel and Percy had yet to submit their plans for today. Everyone would have to give one idea and Annabeth will supervise it. SO far they didn't make much progress.

"Well let's get planning; the others will be here shortly".

"Plan for what?" The three demigods looked like deer caught in a headlight, they faced Leo. Percy started to sweat, Hazel stammered to give an answer.

Frank spoke up to save the day, "We were planning on going to give Dionysus a birthday present". As soon as he said it he felt stupid, the other two sighed.

"Ya…sure…weirdo", Leo didn't buy it.

"It's a secret Leo, I hope you understand", when it came to Hazel you didn't need something like charmspeak, she was more than enough.

Leo sighed, _damn it._"Okay guys, well tell me if you need my help".

"Of course", with that he left and everyone else entered.

Leo was a little sad, all of his friends were plotting something but they didn't trust him enough to tell him. He felt left alone yet again.

Just then the image of a person flashed in his mind. He didn't see Calypso with them either. What was she doing? She must be bored. Maybe he should go see her.

Then he decided against it…

"Look guys, today we are not wasting time on small worthless plans", Annabeth announced.

"One of those were yours", muttered Percy. Annabeth glared at him and he shut up, Nico suppressed a smile.

"Huh you find that funny? Who was that got you and Reyna together?" Annabeth said. Nico shut up and sat down.

"She misses you Nico, you should go visit her", Frank suggested with a serious face but he was definitely laughing on the inside.

"She's got her duties…and who says I didn't go meet her yesterday", Nico said and turned back.

"Ooooooooooo…Nico! Man what kind of things did you two do there?" Grover put a hand around his shoulder. But Nico was too fast and was gone.

"As I was saying, no more plans…we are going to spend the day decorating".

"Decorating? For what?" Piper asked, mentally planning the decorations already.

"For the ball", realization flashed on Percy and Grover's face. The Aphrodite's Ball, an Aphrodite cabin sponsored Ball was tomorrow. But after the titan war and the death of Selena nobody did it anymore.

"We are going to start it again, we got Piper", Annabeth smiled. "Let's get planning; we need someone to take the two love birds away for today".

"Plan: Kidnap!" Grover cried out, Percy joined him.

"No!"

"So we just have to meet Hermes and give him this…headband?" Annabeth nodded. Leo decided not to ask more about it, it was a request. What he didn't get is why Calypso had to come with him.

"It'll be good for Calypso to see more of the world", Annabeth smiled and gave Calypso a hug.

The two climbed on Festus and took off towards Japan to deliver the strawberries to Hermes…in a café. Hermes was an anime fan and was attending the World Otaku Day festivals.

They wouldn't even make it home until tomorrow night.

.

.

.

"Annabeth you are a genius", Percy gave her a kiss.

"I know seaweed brain, did you get everyone ready?"

"Yes all the cabins are ready to help".

"Let's get working then".

Suddenly Leo felt something on his back; he could hear some light snoring sound behind him. He turned around to see Calypso was sleeping. It had been five hours since they started their journey and since they left around 1pm it was getting dark slowly.

They passed over the Bay of Bengal and Leo thought it'd be around an hour till they reach Tokyo by the speed Festus was flying.

Then Calypso as usual came into his thoughts, she was all over her mind again. For the last few days whenever Leo was alone, and he was alone most of the time now, she came into his mind. It felt weird. Whenever he saw her he felt like talking to her, to hold her. He knew he loved her. But it hurts because he knew she didn't. Even if she did it feels forced, she only likes him because he brought her to the world. He felt sad for thinking that. That was harsh.

But the way she looked at Percy, it really broke his heart. He was in an illusion that she loved him. Just then he felt something on his stomach. Not stomachache! It was hands, Calypso's hands. She really didn't need to hold him, it's not like she could fall; Festus was built that way.

.

.

.

"Clarissa, are you done with the tables?" Annabeth entered in to the dining pavilion, it was totally changed. A big tent covered the whole area; inside was decorated with balloons, different types of light. Kids from the Ares cabin were in charge of arranging the table; Athena's kids were setting them up. The kids from Hephaestus cabin were doing the lights and other electronic devices.

"Ya, did they decorate the outside?"

"Jason and Percy are cleaning; Frank is doing the works…that requires more strength".

"Guess we'll be done by tonight alls left is the food, which will be prepared tomorrow".

"Thanks Clarissa".

"Whatever".

"Calypso, wake up", Leo said in a soft tone, didn't know he could do that. Calypso hugged him harder, but then slowly opened her eyes. She felt something hard on her hands, wait that was Leo…He works out? Calypso blushed, good thing Leo was in front of her. She didn't let go off him though.

Tokyo was amazing, lights everywhere. People flooded the streets in…what were they wearing?

"Cosplay", Leo answered.

"What?"

"Cosplay, they are dressed up as their favorite Anime and game characters. It's World Otaku day."

"Otaku?"

"Forget about it, I don't know much about it either. Apparently Hermes does, he's a fan and he's here."

"Oh"

"Shit", then it hit him…Hermes may be cosplaying. How could they spot him?

.

.

.

.

"Why are we cleaning the grass? It's not like they'll be dancing here." Percy complained. "And why are only we doing it?"

"Man your girlfriend is getting her revenge on you for laughing at her plans I think, and I got stuck in it".

"Nah, Annabeth's not the type to hold a grudge".

"Stop talking and work! You have to get it done in the next hour before the Harpies attack you. We are not breaking any rules!" Annabeth came in like lightning and disappeared before He could say a word.

"I stand corrected", Percy sighed and continued to work.

.

.

.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS TO FIND YOU?" Leo was furious, but that's not the reason he was screaming his lungs out. A band was performing in the stage, Flow was it? Anyway he finally found Hermes thanks to Calypso, she could sense him. So she still had some of her powers, huh.

"YOU SHOULD'VE KNOWN BETTER, I LOVE THIS BAND" As Leo had suspected, Hermes was indeed dressed as an anime character.

"AND WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?"

"DUDE! YOU DON'T KNOW NARUTO?"

"NO!"

"Kids these days…WELL I'M DRESSED UP AS HIM."

"FASCINATING! NOW TAKE THIS."

"OOOOOH! THE NINJA HEADBAND! THIS COMPLETES MY COSTUME. THANK YOU AND I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T KNOW NARUTO. MY FAITH IN HUMANITY IS RESTORED."

Then another GOD showed up.

"HEY APOLLO YOU MADE IT AND I SEE YOU ARE DRESSED AS DEIDARA, NICE ONE"

"THANKS, ART IS A BANG!"

After saying their goodbyes, Leo and Calypso quickly escaped from there.

So…GODS were Otakus…

"I have to watch some animes"

**That's it…sorry?**

**Next time- The gang goes into crazy mode with their plans as they shoot one after another at them.**

**-KK**


	10. Date?

**I'M REALLY SORRY FOR THIS CHAPTER! I'll update tomorrow again!**

**Please read if you have 2 minutes to spare.**

I only read 3-4 Percy Jackson fanfics so sorry that I'm a little inexperienced. I'm only saying this because I don't know what others ship. So sorry if people don't like **Nico X Reyna**. I mean I don't either, I just felt like it. I haven't received any COMPLAINS. So this was just me saying what I think was needed to be said.

***Reason why my Nico is this Nico but not Rick-sensei's Nico but he's still Nico?!**

People may think he's a bit OOC, I mean he IS by a lot! In my story Nico fell in love and forgot about Percy and it changed him? I was gonna say it later on, but not like this so, well I destroyed a good chapter explaining this *sigh*

**Sorry for being late. Well I didn't give you the chapter I said I'd give you. **

**This one's boring…but I did get something out.**

**Chapter- 10 Date?**

This wasn't part of the plan, why did it end up like this? We were out of Japan when the rain started. We were lucky enough to be close to Bangladesh. So we crashed at my friend's place, Mehrab…son of Human. Sometimes I wish I was like him…normal (and boring). But then I wouldn't meet her.

Calypso, the love of his life was watching some movie "The Notebook" I think (not my favorite guys, just came to me now). She was making a face like she was trying to make sense out of the movie. I know that happens to me when I watch some romantic crap. But now I wish I did understand that way I could take her off her feet like those guys in the movies.

Nah! It's still not worth it.

I'd rather go to cupid and get lessons. Was Cupid a god? Was there any cupid at all? Man if I could get to him I'd punch that diaperman. Man this is boring why do I have a boring inner monologue, Is that what this is called? I'm not even sure.

"That was so beautiful", Calypso said as she wiped her tears. When did she start crying? Wait! When did she even start understanding the movie?

"It was? What was it about?"

(Shit I don't know)

Calypso filled him in, though Leo didn't really care much. But because Calypso was so excited he couldn't but feel great.

"Hey Leo this counts as a date, right? I heard it's when a boy and girl go out and watch a movie and eat dinner." Calypso was surprised when Leo fell off of his chair.

"Is everything alright there?" I asked from downstairs writing my fanfiction. I'm so hungry, moms taking forever to get the dinner ready.

"Ya man", He dusted himself up and sat on the bed. "Who told you that?"

"Annabeth", Calypso answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

_That Annabeth, she gonna make this girl give me a heart attack_. Leo cleared his throat and started to say when Calypso sat next to him. Taking him off guard…again! But this time he was prepared.

He didn't fall of the bed.

That's a great achievement.

"I don't know actually…I-I've never been on a date."

"Oh"

"Let's go to sleep we gotta take off early tomorrow."

.

.

.

.

"WAKE UP! YOU LAZY *this story is rated T, the again kids may read this. So we are going to censor this. Thank you for bearing with all of these 2nd rate jokes* WE GOT WORK TO DO!" this was obviously Clarissa. Hey I wasn't planning on making Annabeth more OOC.

Annabeth thanked Clarissa and got the group starting to work again.

Kid 1- "Where's Valdez?"

Kid 2- "He's on a quest."

Kid 3- "That lucky son of a…God."

.

.

.

.

We were now about 30 mintues away from Camp half-blood. The rest of the time was uneventful. Though I was punched when Calypso woke up and saw two hands holding her like a pillow and screaming and my friend came in with axe. But that's it. Calypso said sorry and I said it was okay and that's all.

But the thing that surprised me was the camp itself. What the hell were they up to?

**Uneventful, Boring, Short. I know. Throw all the tomatoes you want! I like tomato now (after 16 years of avoiding them).**

**Sorry guys but the next one will be good (no promises)**

**-KK**


	11. Closet

**Special thanks to ** .xX. She made this chapter happen; she gave me dress details and song too. (I don't know much about dresses…and I know you wouldn't want Eminem song for "that" part)

And **bookworm0313** for supporting me and tolerating me.

Thanks for all the reviews! I'm really sorry for last chapter. But this one will make up for it. (I think).

* * *

**Chapter-11 Closet**

In the end we did get shoved into the closet together. Why were they doing these things with us? I can't believe a mere two hour time changed all of this. I'm praying that this is not Coach Hedge's closet, but I knew it's exactly where we were.

It all started when we came back to camp.

.

.

.

* * *

***2 Hours Earlier***

_What the hell were they up to?_ I thought as I landed Festus. I offered a hand to Calypso and she took it with a smile. But seeing her face, she was also surprised. The camp was…different.

It was getting dark, 6:30 showed on Leo's multi-purpose watch with a parachute, really handy. People were going into some sort of tent that covered up the "Dining Pavilion". Holding hand couples made their way into the tent…tent…tent…Ya I got nothing.

Leo and Calypso made their way in front of the tent. Grover was standing there with a cardboard on his hand, checking names and letting people into the club.

"Grover, what's all this about?" asked Leo, Calypso right behind him. PERFECT! Grover thought. They are back.

Grover said something in his walkie-talkie. And like Ninjas 6 people came flying in and kidnapping our two love birds.

* * *

***Leo***

**(Not POV)**

"What the hell are you doing guys?" Leo tried to struggle as Jason, Percy and Frank started to strip Leo.

"Don't ask, it's not our idea of fun. We were forced into it." Percy answered and went to get something out of a bag. Is that a tux?

"HEY! STOP!" Leo stood there only wearing briefs. Frank could take it anymore and ran away. You can't blame him.

"He was a soldier. He made his men proud" Jason mourned.

"What man?! What are you doing? Get me out of these ropes"

"We have no time to waste, Jason run as fast as you can when I cut his ropes", Percy instructed Jason.

"But...but what about you?" I'll make it out.

"Stop your love story there guys! And get me out!"

"Listen Leo, do this for us. Wear the tux okay. The rest…well I don't know this was all we had to do."

Percy cut the ropes and Jason ran away. Percy was ready to run to but Leo stopped him. "Man what's happening? Explain." Leo was losing his patience now. And now it was one-on-one he could take him! TEAM LEO!

"Okay okay man" Leo let goes of Percy. Big mistake, Percy dashed out of the room.

* * *

***Calypso***

**"**So I have to wear this dress and go to the _ball _with Leo?" the other girls nodded and Calypso smiled. She said ok and the girls prepped her up, they were lucky they had Piper. She did all the work and the others chatted. She didn't mind though.

By the time they were done, Calypso was stunning. She was wearing short white dress that reached her knees, transparent straps that gently wrapped around her shoulders. Her hair was up in a bun with two curls let down at each side of her face. A bit of eyeliner to give her eyes a mysterious look that matched her small rosy lips.

"Ya…Leo would probably drop dead looking at you", Hazel said grinning at her. Calypso was shocked a little and asked if she really looked that hideous. Annabeth explained that it was a compliment.

"You should've said something like she looks like a goddess", Piper said putting the finished touches.

The four ladies walked out of the room and into towards the tent.

* * *

***Leo***

"I'm not wearing anything", Leo thought but then saw his own cloth were gone, he had no choice. He conceded the fact that he had lost. "Aphrodite's Ball" Percy had said. Will there be some dancing? Because all the dancing experience he had was dancing to the song "In the Closet". He thought about doing it with Calypso and blushed. Nah that was impossible.

"You done yet?"

"Yeah…who is it?" The figure stepped inside the room and gave Leo a heart attack and who's the champion at –drum roll- NICO!

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Leo jumped and landed on the bed. Leo was wearing a black suit with a red neck tie. His curly hair was in a back brush which then became spiky. Damn you stubborn hair!

"What? You prefer it was Jackson?" Nico smirked and Leo just rolled his eyes. Nico was wearing a white shirt with the first two button undone, Looking Badass! "Well?" Nico waited for an answer.

"Ya I'm ready."

"Let's go then", Nico and Leo walked out of the room.

Leo put his brakes as soon as he arrived in front of the tent. Was that Calypso? She looked so different. Like a normal teenager, a beautiful one. She looked like a princess.

"You better close your mouth first", Nico suggested as they approached Annabeth and Calypso. Annabeth was wearing a red dress, not too revealing. It reached just below her knees.

Nico offered a hand to Annabeth and she took it and went inside. Annabeth told those two to do the same and was gone.

So that's why, Leo finally pieced everything. All the things their friends were doing for him for the last few days. He looked at Calypso; she was nervous and had her head down. However she did extend her hand and Leo took it and they went inside.

"So far so good, you guys ready?" Grover said into his walkie talkie.

The fun had just begun…

* * *

***1 Hour earlier***

For the past hour the guys tried to get them to dance, pushed them together in interesting positions, left them alone completely. Even Annabeth had betrayed Calypso. They were together having awkward conversations about weather. Yes that's how boring it was. So I saved you by not describing all that.

The two kisses they shared were a distant memory now. Leo can't even remember those times. How did their relationship become so complicated? At the least they were good friends but the last few days even made that a distant memory.

And today didn't make it any better. He was with such a beautiful girl and he could only talk about weather. Though he didn't even see today's report!

The DJs aka the Stoll brothers slowed it down and asked all the couples to come to the dance floor for the competition. The idea for the competition came from the group obviously. All the couples would be dancing. But the girl's foot will be on top of their partners and those who can dance like this the longest gets a prize. That was a secret, but there also a thing they had to do which was also undisclosed.

"Leo I can't dance." Calypso looked at Leo; he was looking so handsome today. To her he always did look great but it was always cute, funny today she couldn't find any other word than handsome. Leo said he couldn't either.

"But don't worry they said all couples, we'll stay back and use our ninja skills."

"I don't have any ninja sk-" Calypso was cut off when someone pushed her from behind. It was a girl she never met before and Leo was also pushed forward by Nico. They struggled to keep their balance and when they looked up they saw everyone was looking at them. Not good...Jason motion to Leo to dance. He was their already with Piper.

Seeing no way out Leo gave in and asked Calypso to dance with him. She agreed but of course with a blush. She couldn't hide it though as when she stepped on top of his legs they were face to face thanks to Leo's height. They started to move slowly with the music. The lights were dimmed and the song "Colors by Flow" was playing…I'm just kidding it was "Laura Pausini - It's Not Goodbye" ( I haven't heard this song, suggested by Mystic)

Reyna and Nico stepped into the dance floor and everyone stopped to get a look at them. Were they professionals?

"That's my son", Hades said as he and Persephone looked on.

Percy and Annabeth were also doing great, Clarisse with Chris, Jason and Piper, Frank and Hazel also followed. Dionysus with a satyr also took the floor though it was for fun, but that didn't stop people from making rumors later on. He didn't choose a nymph, because well Zeus had eyes.

"Tough competition huh", Leo asked Calypso; she nodded and put her head on his shoulder. It was one of the best moments of Leo's life. There will be more while I'm here.

Leo was too busy to notice what the others were doing.

**PLAN X**

Percy nodded to Jason and that was the signal, slowly the gang faked injuries and some threw the competition so did the other couples in the camp. And slowly even Dionysus gave in and lost. After about ten minutes, Leo looked up to see that everyone was standing on the sidelines and they were the only couple left standing.

Everyone applauded and cheered when they stopped. Calypso smiled, they both were blushing and were embarrassed that they didn't even notice them stop.

"And the winners are…LEO VALDEZ AND CALYPSO…something (Valdez?)" the Stoll brothers announced. "Their prize is three days and two nights at Lotus hotel and CASINO (and they were cheap too)". But before they could hand over the passes Percy jumped at them, Nico took the passes and passed it to Grover who ate it. They all sighed in relief. That was close.

"And that concludes another weird episode by Percy and his friends. Okay so as the rule goes, those who win the competition must KISS. So ya...get on with it."

Damn he should've known. Before long the crowd started to chant KISS! KISS! KISS! He looked at Calypso. No he couldn't possibly do it.

But he leaned in, Calypso closed her eyes. Then Leo told her the plan. She nodded and just as their lips would meet a loud roar broker them up. Festus was roaring outside shooting flames into the sky and Leo with Calypso made their escape.

And that's why they were at the Closet right now.

**PLAN X : FAILED**

* * *

***Present time- Closet***

They heard Grover shouting "Find them!" They had their backs to each other. Good too because Calypso didn't want him to see her like this. She really wanted to kiss Leo, Leo did too. But they didn't know how they felt about each other so it felt wrong. And Leo made the plan to escape so it means he didn't want to kiss.

"I'm sorry about this Calypso; my friends tend to go overboard. I remember when we got Nico and Reyna, I had to build a "boat" and Percy used his waves." (I'll get to that…eventually)

"It's fine, it was fun."

"(Fun, she liked it?) Umm…it's not safe to stay here. They'll force us to kiss."

"…Well…I- I could…if you wanted to…"

"Hey Calypso, you still want to open our shop right?" Apparently Leo didn't hear what Calypso had said. And Calypso nodded, that caused her head to crash with Leo's. They both shared a moment in pain…

"Yes"

"Let's go away for some days. Look for places to build the shop. Starting with Houston, my home…then we can come back a year later and start a shop."

"Why wait a year?"

"Well I'm not actually an Adult."

"Well let's just wait then…I want to treasure every moment of my life with you…w-with you all I mean. But I do want to go to a place."

"Where?"

"Gatewaterland in a place called Los Angeles. Annabeth showed me some pictures. (Ace attorney fans will know what I'm talking about)"

"Okay then, let me just call Festus."

Then used their "stealth" to sneak out and fly away in the night. Heading towards a place that could change their relationship…

* * *

**Okay, so no kiss and the chapter wasn't so good romance wise. But I didn't want to waste their kiss in there and then I feel like I let you guys down. **

**But there will be more "fluff" in the next chapter, when they go to gatewaterland. **

**Review saying if you want Phoenix Wright to appear or not.**

**Or just REVIEW!**

**-KK**


	12. Journey

**I apologize for the last two chapters. I was really unhappy with those and so were many of you. I kind of ruined the story. But I think I can still turn this around. There will be a little confusion at the start of the chapter. But please make it through the whole chapter. Hopefully you'll like it. Thanks for all the support.**

**This chapter is for a special person…"GUEST"! I hope you are reading this! This one's for you. So I will request you to read the latest arc.**

**This arc will be better than the last one…since its planned (well this chapter is).**

* * *

**Chapter 12 Journey**

Last night during their wonderful escape Leo's plan backfired. They "crashed" out just outside camp. Turns out Festus used up most of his energy during the whole Japan trip, helping them make their escape with the fire show. The two unfortunate teenagers had to use the rest of their energy dragging Festus back to camp. When they arrived at the entrance some Tyson helped them out.

But in the end the "mob" caught up to them demanding that they kissed. In the end Calypso pulled a quick on and kissed Leo on the cheek. It was better than nothing and everyone went to their cabins happily.

Suddenly the tension between the two seemed like a distant memory. Leo forgot about all the thoughts he had for the last few days. This is not how team Leo does things. He was gonna win her heart. And it made him sleep in peace finally after the last few sleepless nights.

Calypso was happy; her expression was enough for Annabeth to deduce that. She told Annabeth about their plan for a trip to Gatewaterland and they talked about it for most part of the night.

The next few days went by like a breeze. First they had to see off Frank and Hazel as they returned to Camp Jupiter; Percy decided to go with them. Something about looking for a house that Leo didn't catch. Annabeth and Calypso went shopping and got Calypso some dresses. Though Calypso could just sew her own clothes there was something about shopping that she loved. She wasn't in camp for the most time for these days as she spent most of them with Annabeth.

But she didn't forget about Leo, they talked at the morning and later at night. Leo was busy designing something, he didn't tell to anyone about it though. He had to push back the trip for a few days after what happened to Festus.

Finally the day came when they were leaving for Gatewaterland. It was a 3 day trip; they had reservations at the Gatewater Hotel. So they'd be staying there. Jason and Annabeth dropped them off at the bus station; Leo had decided not to take Festus. Travelling in a bus would be a new experience for Calypso. Plus he didn't feel like flying anymore after all the crashing experiences.

They took their seats and the bus started to move, Calypso wave to Annabeth after a few seconds they were gone.

"Thanks Leo. This is a bus, huh. I like it." She smiled at Leo.

"You're welcome. It's certainly better than crashing every two trips." They shared a laugh and a few people turned around to look at them. Calypso had brought along a camera, a gift from Piper. It took her a while to learn how to use it though.

"So how long till we get there?"

"It will take 7 hours by bus and then we have to take a taxi to get to the hotel, we'll go to the Hotel first and tomorrow to the Gatewaterland."

Calypso nodded and looked through the window and saw houses, people and others people pass by. She was really enjoying herself and Leo couldn't help but smile. But he began to doze off after a while. His head started nodding forward and backward and in all kind of direction. She placed his head on her shoulder. She turned a light shade of red but was glad Leo was asleep. She on the other hand could not sleep at all she was busy looking through the window and enjoying her first bus ride.

.

.

.

.

They made it to the hotel at around 6pm; they had a room in the third floor. They went down at the restaurant in the hotel for dinner after freshening up at 7 o'clock.

Leo ordered a seafood omelet, since Calypso didn't know much about food in the modern world she ordered the same. When they were eating dessert, some guy with long blond (beautiful) hair wearing a purple jacket over a black shirt entered the restaurant with a girl eating a bag of…snackoes? As soon as they entered people started to cheer and gathered around the male.

Leo didn't know this guy but he was apparently a big deal. Turns out he was a prosecutor and lead singer of the Gavviners, Klavier Gavin; and they had a concert tomorrow at Gatewaterland around 7pm.

They finished their meals and headed to their room. As the author is unoriginal, the room came with only one bed. It was big enough for both of them. But still Leo was a little uncomfortable with sleeping with her now. He wasn't sure how Calypso would feel about it. They had shared a bed before, so it wasn't a big deal. In the end when Leo was going for the couch Calypso said it was okay for him to stay with her in the bed.

"There's enough place for two people in the bed…y-you could t-take a side." She turned a deep shade of red saying it. Leo agreed and laid down beside her, keeping a hands distance from her. They faced each other unlike the last time.

Calypso was tired since she didn't get any sleep in the bus, so she was the one to fall asleep first. Leo stayed awake a little longer, admiring her sleeping form. She looked so…cute. He could spend his whole life watching her sleep. And he soon felt like a pervert for staring and turned his back to her. And fell asleep.

.

.

.

.

What they forgot was that the damn author is unoriginal. So of course Calypso woke up to see that Leo's body was pressed behind her back, his hand around her in a tight embrace, Leo breathing down on her neck. Calypso's face exploded with all shades of crimson, but then again she was too tired so she closed her eyes again and slept for a little longer.

Leo on the other hand could not handle this so as soon as he woke up 2 hours later, he screamed. And began to apologize, he almost had a nosebleed and fell off the bed. Calypso was little shocked at his reaction but then she burst out laughing, Leo joined in too after a while.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter isn't good, but this is setting up the stage for the arc. It will have like 3-4 more chapters. And I'm hoping for a lot of fluff.**

**A think this is the first time I wrote a chapter with almost no dialogue :/**

**-KK**


	13. Klavier Gavin

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and Ace Attorney. I'm just using the characters. **

**Guys, I'm trying my best to update and well you have to keep your part of the deal… that is REVIEW! XD**

* * *

**Chapter- 13 Klavier Gavin**

**"**Calypso, are you done yet?" Leo asked impatiently holding a towel and brush as he waited in front of the bathroom door. Calypso had been inside for about an hour and Leo really needed to go to the bathroom.

"…I give up", Leo heard Calypso say as she finally opened the door. Leo raced pass her and went inside the bathroom. Not noticing the distressed girl that just came out.

After Leo was done, which was like two minutes he came outside. He saw Calypso sitting in the bed, she didn't look happy.

"What's the matter, m'lady?" Calypso looked up at him and forced a smile. She then pointed to the box lying on the coffee table. On closer inspection Leo found that it was a "make-up" box.

"I don't know how to use it", she sighed.

Leo laughed for a while which didn't make her feel any better. But then he stopped and smiled at her, "You don't need make up. You look beautiful without it."

Calypso turned red and Leo realized what he just said and excused himself and returned to the bathroom. He came out twenty mintues later and went downstairs for breakfast.

Calypso was busy looking at a pamphlet to notice the man in front of her. She tripped on the carpet (did that happen to you?) and her pamphlet went flying in the air. She waited to crash to the floor but she never did. Someone kept her from falling.

Leo? Calypso thought. She stood up and realized that she was wrong. It was the same guy from yesterday, Calvin something.

"Fraulean, are you alright?" the man in the purple jacket leaned forward and asked. Calypso turned red, who wouldn't? This guy was hot.

"I-I-I'm fine, thank you", Calypso managed to say. Klavier took her hand and gave it a kiss. That didn't help Calypso at all as she went redder.

"Fop, if you are done flirting would you hurry up?" a girl in a lab-coat with pink sunglasses asked from a distance.

"I was not flirting, I was just helping this troubled Fraulean", he said in a German accent. But the girl didn't care as she turned and stormed out from the lobby.

Just then Leo came running back, panting and sweating "Where were you?" he asked Calypso.

"…well…"

"And who might you be Herr Curly?" Klavier gave his award winning smile.

"Leo Valdez and you are?" Leo answered scowling. What was this guy doing here with my Calypso? I mean Calypso.

"Klavier Gavin, prosecutor", he was now busy playing an air guitar, could he get any weirder?

"The lead vocalist of the Gavinners?" Leo asked already knowing the answer.

"The band is dissolved Herr Curley, but nice to see a dedicated fan".

"I'm not a f-"

"Don't be sad we are doing a final show, its tonight actually. Here's a back-stage pass", he fished out two passes and handed one to Leo and another to Calypso, who shyly accepted it.

And with that he was gone.

"Well let's go have breakfast", he put the pass in his pocket and went ahead Calypso beside him. He couldn't understand one thing…why did he keep calling him Herr Curley.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wow Leo, what is that?" Calypso pointed at the large circle thingy in front of them, he mouth hanged open.

"That's a Ferris Wheel", He said as he bit into his cotton candy. Calypso finished her so he was also sharing with Calypso. Wasn't that just cute?

"Wanna ride it?" Leo asked her, a devious smile forming on his lips. He didn't wait for her answer; she grabbed her hand and raced to the ticket counter. Lucky for them the line wasn't too long; they bought two tickets and went inside.

Leo thought she would be scared or something. But he was wrong. She was taking pictures happily, holding on to Leo just in case she fell. Which was impossible, but it was good enough for Leo.

.

.

.

.

The crowd cheered so loud it was hard for Leo to hear anything. They came 15 mintues before the show started. Klavier greeted them and thanked them for coming. But he left as he had to prepare for the show.

There were three other people with them one in a lab coat, a girl…eating snackoes, a detective wearing a dirty old coat and another guy who kept screaming "In Justice we trust".

The girl came up to them and said, "I'm Ema Skye, Detective. *crunch*" Leo was going to ask her to speak or eat…just choose one lady!

"I'm Leo and this is Calypso", Calypso said hi and Ema nodded.

"What were *crunch* you doing with the *crunch* fop?" she scowled when she said fop.

"Fop?" Confusion evident on Calypso's face.

"The fancy pants prosecutor *crunch*, that glimmerous fop!" Leo motioned to Calypso to answer.

"The nice man gave us back-stage passes to his concert."

"Oh poor boy *crunch*, he's hitting on your girlfriend now is he", she patted Leo's back. They both turned red but Klavier came to interrupt them.

"Fraulean Detective, you know I only have eyes for you", He said and kissed her cheek leaving a confused and shocked Ema behind. Before Ema could do anything he was gone.

His band performed their famous songs like the "Guitar Serenade" and "Guilty Love". After a while Leo started to enjoy himself. He could swear he saw the female detective humming to the songs as well. Not that he was gonna say it to her and get a beating.

Leo and Calypso praised Gavin after the show was over.

"Thank you Herr Curley and fraulean Calypso", he then turned to detective Ema hoping for some feedback.

"Hmph…it was…nice…I guess", she turned a little pink after saying that and Klavier smiled.

After getting autographs and saying their farewells, Calypso and Leo made their way back to their hotel room.

* * *

**Not a bad one eh? Please Review. Damn I love Klema. I don't think those who didn't play the game had any problems understanding it. I hope you enjoyed it as much I enjoyed writing it.**

**So…what are reading this for? REVIEW!**

**-KK**


	14. Fireworks

**Sorry for being late with this chapter but I just got my internet back.**

**Read and REVIEW! **

**Chapter- 14 Fireworks**

They went back to their room and prepared to go to sleep. They had dinner after the concert. Leo turned on the television from the bed as they lay down beside each other. He tuned into cartoon network, a show about a certain blue cat and a mouse was showing. They decided to watch it anyway, much better than some romantic movie Leo didn't understand.

"The mouse…Jerry is so cute", Calypso said laughing.

"NO! HE'S EVIL! It's totally unfair for the cat", Calypso didn't mind Leo's sudden outburst. She still thought Jerry was cute, oblivious to the fact that he was really evil. I mean seriously give Tom a break already! That mouse is evil! EVIL I TELL YOU!

After that Leo turned off the television. Knowing there was no point in having boundaries as it will be broken; Calypso snuggled closer to Leo and laid her head on Leo's chest. Leo put his hands around her waist holding her in an embrace. None of them what was going on, but it felt right.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wake up Leo… we got lots to do today! This is our last day here!" Calypso was currently pulling Leo by the hand and trying to get him out of bed.

After 10 minutes or so Leo finally got out of bed, Calypso shoved him into the bathroom and closed the door.

.

.

.

.

"I want to ride that", Calypso pointed at the rollercoaster. Leo gulped, he didn't want to see his breakfast but he didn't much of a choice as she took hold of his hand and pulled him all the way. Calypso seemed totally different from before, she seemed more open with him.

Leo smirked when he was allowed to ride the coaster, take that! I'm taller now. Calypso looked at him confusedly, Leo told her not to mind him and they climbed on. They were on the second seat from the front. A guy with red suit and a woman with a whip sat in front of them. She kept saying this was foolish and whipped the poor guy beside her. That was until the ride started.

Franziska von Karma's whip went out of control after the ride, hitting anyone around her. A spiky haired man in a blue suit got most of the beating as the guy from before tried to stop her. All the while a girl in a purple dressed laughed uncontrollably.

Leo didn't get to observe much as he ran for the restroom discarding everything he ate for breakfast. Calypso closely followed and waited on a stall just outside the restroom.

"Are you okay?" her tone said that she was really worried. Leo gave her a "thumbs up" and a weak grin before racing to the restroom again.

.

.

.

.

It was time for lunch and Leo knew the perfect place to go. They went to the restaurant on the top floor of the second building of Gatewater hotel. The place was amazing, only thing better than the decorations was the food. That didn't help Leo's wallet, it looked at him with watery eyes.

That's when Calypso found about the "contest". Gatewaterland was famous for the "Blue Badger", the official mascot for the police department. The contest rules were pretty simple, they would have to spot the four badgers- Blue Badger, Proto Badger, Pink Badger and bad badger and take a photo with each of them.

Easier said than done, Leo sighed as Calypso raced past him. They had taken picture with the Blue Badger and Photo Badger and it took them almost two hours. It was 5 o'clock when they finally found the pink badger. Calypso had taken a picture with each of the badgers.

Leo on the other hand was pretty much running on will power. He could barely stand up after the hunt, but the former titan wasn't even tired. But they gave up when they saw it was almost 5:30pm. They went back to their room and Leo crashed on the bed.

.

.

.

.

.

The place was much livelier at night, last night it was Gavinners concert but today there was a fireworks program at 9 o'clock to celebrate the anniversary of the hotel. Leo heard this place was famous for being home to some murders. Things like that usually make a place close down. He didn't want any "jamming ninja" to haunt their room. He wished he never heard this, but the damage was done.

But at least it got them out of the room. Calypso handed Leo the camera and he knew what this meant…Calypso hadn't gave up yet. So far only two people had found all four badgers- Kay Faraday and Maya Fey. Both of them girls, figures as no guy would give a… Leo's thoughts were interrupted when Calypso suddenly grabbed his hand and yelled him to follow her.

.

.

.

"Kids these days…couldn't this have waited till I was done. Taking a photo outside the rest room…" the guy in the bad Badger sighed and gave his signature pose. They went to get the prize, a photo with Klavier Gavin was the prize, a special limited edition prize; Leo facepalmed. They had taken a picture with Klavier and Ema just yesterday. Well they did get a 50% discount for their stay at the hotel and for any ride in the amusement park. Free tickets to the roller coaster were also available, but Leo butted in and said no thanks.

"Thanks Leo, today was amazing", Calypso said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Leo had grown tired but this kiss gave him a power boost. "The day's not over yet! Let's go watch the fireworks." He flashed his usual grin and offered his hand to Calypso and she gladly took it and they went to the open field, usually reserved for picnics and weddings, but today there were many balloons and other decorations. Leo was relieved to see mats, placed in order to enjoy the firework while comfortably sitting.

They watched the fireworks in silence. Calypso eyes really lit up while watching them, but Leo could only see her. Maybe this trip wasn't such a bad idea, it was the most fun he had since beating Gaia. They almost seemed like a couple, Calypso really changed during the trip. Or maybe it's their relationship that changed.

"Wow Leo, fireworks are so beautiful", she turned around to see his staring at her. But Leo didn't turn back he kept looking straight at her, then her lips. Calypso closed her eyes as Leo leaned in and they shared a kiss. Calypso was a little stiff at first but she melted in his kiss.

Leo pulled back to breath, he didn't know how long the kiss lasted but it felt like an eternity passed (or just one minute). He didn't have time to think as Calypso captured his lips with her for a second kiss.

* * *

**How do I end this chapter? Meh…I'll leave it here.**

**-KK**


	15. Jupiter

**Finally done with this one, was gonna update 3 days ago. But the net kept messing my stuff up.**

**Enjoy…**

* * *

**Chapter-15 Jupiter**

"You gotta be kidding me!" unbelievable, just freaking unbelievable! Now they show up? After the trip is done!

Calypso eyed the credit card and nodded, Leo face palmed. A credit card showed up today by their bed as they woke up. Apparently since the Gods had been a jerk to Calypso they decided to give her a credit card, fully loaded. Though they couldn't overuse it, there was a limiter.

"After I paid for everything", Leo had been pissed off since he saw that. He paid for their stay at the hotel yesterday and after all this the card shows up.

Calypso couldn't really understand what the big deal was but she had a great time laughing about it.

.

.

.

.

"Where do we go next?" Calypso asked as they exited the Gatewater Hotel.

"What do you mean? Camp Half-blood of course", Leo said and tried to call a cab.

"Ya but we can go to some other place."

"Nah, writer can't waste the whole story on trips to amusement parks and hotels and give CREDIT CARD after I pay for everything."

"How about the other camp?" she suggested as she entered the cab, Leo held the door for her and entered after her.

"Camp Jupiter? Umm…they are not my biggest fans…"

* * *

FLASHBACK TIME

"I guess he is welcome now since he pretty much saved all of us, with the help from his friends of course", Octavian said with a smile. That was not as creepy as Leo thought it would be, its far worse.

"Thanks man. YEAH LET'S GET THE PARTY STARTED", it wasn't his fault really. He got the confetti button confused with the water canon one and just flooded Octavian's house, nothing serious though.

But Octavian gave him the "eye" for the rest of his stay. When he was eating, talking to others, sleeping he was watching him, he knew that. That scarred him for life.

* * *

"Maybe you could go with Annabeth", Leo tried to cheer Calypso up.

Calypso shook her head, "No, forget it. Without you it wouldn't be much fun." She blushed a little and laid her head on his shoulder, Leo put a hand over her shoulder.

When did that happen? Leo's hand acted on its own. Were they a couple now?

Calypso on the other hand tried not to explode with embarrassment. She did that without thinking. Why did he put his hands over me?

Well at least they didn't have to look at each other.

"Umm…I g-g-g-uess", Leo cleared his throat. "We can go to Camp Jupiter, maybe crash on Frank's house on new Rome."

Calypso got up and looked at him, a big smile on her face. She hugged him and thanked him.

.

.

.

.

The train ride from LA to San Francisco took 12 hours by train. (Google :p) it was great travelling in style. Calypso and Leo talked for some time and slept. The food was great; do they serve these in train?

Zeus, thank you.

By the time they got to Camp Jupiter it was 8pm. Leo had called Frank and he told him to come to a café. Yes they used cell phones now; it wasn't a "biggie" anymore.

"Frank ma main man, my homie, brother from another mothe-" Leo was cut off by Frank's hand.

"You need a place to stay", Frank said with a monotone voice. "I'm sorry…I really am. But Jason and Piper showed up today."

Leo's face fell, no! They could just stay at another hotel but he didn't really feel like it.

"What can I do for you?" Leo jumped into Frank's arm, who jumped in surprise. And when do they do that? You guessed it.

"NICO, WHAT THE HELL?" was Leo's reaction. Frank dropped him on the group.

Nico didn't pay attention to him though. Calypso smiled, so this card actually works.

"Why did you use the card?" Nico asked Calypso in an "I-don't-care-but-tell-me-anyway" voice.

"What card?" Leo butted in again.

"Nico gave this to me when I first met him is camp", Calypso handed him the card. The card was pretty cool…he meant "cold".

"You need a place to stay huh?" Nico asked.

"No WE DON-" Leo tried to say.

"Yes", Calypso replied.

"You two can come and live with us, as long as you plan to keep this trip short", Calypso smiled and thanked him.

Staying in a hotel seemed so much better to Leo now. He couldn't even begin to imagine what Nico's house looks like, bet it's cold and dark. And when did he even have a house?

* * *

They said their goodbyes to Frank and he left. Nico led them to his house. Now let me tell you something. You know like in every cool anime or book, the cool quite guy has like a boatload of money? Yeah Leo's one of those guys.

His father was the God of the underworld and all of the treasures and he wasn't one to keep to himself. He gave his son enough to own a mansion. He had a butler, cook and maids.

The place was huge and decorated. Nico told them that he had used Annabeth's help in making this house. So when you have undeads working for you, who don't go tired you can get shit done.

Reyna climbed down the stairs; she was wearing a red shirt and jeans. She was also wearing glasses and had her beautiful black hair in a ponytail. She greeted their two new guests.

Nico's butler Mr. Avon informed them that the dinner was ready. Nico led them towards the dining room. The table wasn't as big as Leo thought it'd be, there were seat for 6 people. Well Nico and Reyna lived alone so it's adequate.

"So when did you guys start to live together?" Leo asked and took a bite from his food. Calypso sat next to him, Nico and Reyna opposite to them.

"Two months after the war ended", Nico simply answered and continued to eat.

"Wow…What's the story?" Calypso asked.

"Story?"

"She means our story", Reyna said. "I'll say it. Well I guess I fell for him because of the countless time he saved me during our quest. And we…when…he kissed me." Nico blushed but said nothing just that she had saved him.

"Nico, when did you fall for her?" Leo was enjoying this; it's not always that you see the mysterious Nico blush.

"Fool, didn't you hear what she said? I don't feel like talking about this with you, Valdez", Reyna elbowed him. Nico sighed, "What I meant was? We went on the quest, fell in love and I kissed her…I mean who wouldn't fall in love with her…she's the most beautiful girl in the world", Nico mumbled the last part.

"Short but sweet", Leo grinned. "Well if you don't mind can I ask you a question though?"

"What is it?" Nico asked in his "shut-up-and-eat" voice.

"Isn't she…like…older than you?" Leo picked his words carefully, but let's face it, Leo and careful doesn't fit. Reyna turned red as soon as he said it.

"I wouldn't talk about age if I were you Valdez seeing your situation", Nico smirked. Well technically Calypso didn't age, but she did live more than anyone in this room. "Plus I was born way back, I think it hardly matters."

"I'm sorry", nice comeback Nico.

"It's okay", Reyna said and Nico smiled.

.

.

.

.

"This is you guest room?" Leo said as he took a look around the whole room. The place was amazing; it looked like a million bucks. "I can't imagine what the bedroom looks like."

"Umm…I think its best you don't come in our room." With that Nico vanished. The guy shadow traveled in his house.

They freshened up and went to bed. They didn't plan how long they would stay; they had all the time in the world, why rush it?

* * *

**20 reviews for next chapter *evil laugh***

-**KK**


End file.
